


Brought Back Wrong

by alianora



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm so sorry, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: What next? A vampire from the pits of hell falling in love with a clove of garlic?





	Brought Back Wrong

"What the hell are you protecting in there, Spike? You've been holed up in Angel's office for the past week and a half!"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Spike babbled as he shut the door in Harmony's face.

"Hey!" Harmony stomped one perfectly pedicured foot, then smashed the door in. She stopped to check and make sure she hadnt broken a nail, but charged straight through the formerly solid door.

"Ew!" She gagged. "What is that SMELL?"

Spike looked terrified, caught on the couch with..with...NO!

"You have a problem. This is just...SICK." She shuddered and backed away towards the door. Former door. Currently splinters.

"Can't help it," Spike muttered. "I think I got brought back wrong!" He leaped off the couch and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't tell Angel!"

"Let go!" Harmony panicked. "It might be catching!" She edged away from him again. "Stay in here! Don't come out! I'm going to go get help!"

Spike clutched his almost empty bag of Garlic and Chedder Cheezits, and wondered where he could hide.

END


End file.
